He's Loose!
by Clakkarot
Summary: The original legendary super saiyan was never killed, just sealed away! Now he's loose and only full blooded saiyans can even get close to him. Vegeta and a mystery saiyan must save the entire universe from certain destruction!
1. He's Loose!

Vegeta sat in the shade of a tree in the capsule corp. compound. He had finally decided that with Kakkarot off training the reincarnation of Majin Buu, Uub, intense training at multiple gravities was pointless. Suddenly there was a blur in front of him.  
"I detected saiyan ki on this planet." A tall man, wearing saiyan armor asked. "Are you a saiyan?"  
"I used to be." Vegeta said, powering up very slightly. "What of it?"  
"What do you mean, you used to be?" the saiyan asked. "Are you a saiyan or not?"  
"I." Vegeta stood up. "I am Vegeta, saiyan prince! Nowadays I enjoy a much more fulfilling experience, raising a family on Earth."  
"Well then, Vegeta, I need you to help me gather all the saiyans, left in this universe." The saiyan told him.  
"Why?"  
"The original legendary super saiyan is loose." The saiyan explained.  
"Loose?" Vegeta asked. He started to laugh and laugh. "The original legendary super saiyan is dead! As is Broly, the modern-day legendary super saiyan."  
"You may be right about Broly," the saiyan said, "But the original legendary super saiyan never really died. His power cast him into another dimension and now he is free."  
"If he's free, we'd all be dead already!" Vegeta mocked.  
"He's slowly regaining his power." The mystery saiyan told him. "Every second that goes by, his sleeping powers become more and more active. This is the only planet I could find with saiyan energy on it. Are there any other saiyans on the planet?"  
"My son and daughter are both half saiyan." Vegeta explained.  
"Pitiful half-breeds!" the mystery saiyan suddenly snapped. "We need full-blooded saiyans, only saiyan ki may pass through the barrier that surrounds the planet he's currently on. They can't help us attack him."  
"Then we'll go alone." Vegeta said. "The only other saiyan is Kakkarot, and he's missing."  
"My ship is not far from here." The mystery saiyan said. "Follow me."  
The mystery saiyan leapt into the air and was surrounded by green ki. He flew off and Vegeta followed him. They got into the ship, "Vegeta," the mystery saiyan said, "Prepare for the fight of your life!" 


	2. The Final, Final Flash

During the journey to the planet on which the legendary super saiyan was living. The atmosphere on the ship was very tense. Neither of them said a word and the ship was too small to train. They both sat waiting, for hours before they arrived, knowing that the chance of success was almost nil, and that if they failed, they would die and the universe would be doomed. When they finally entered the solar system, Vegeta sat bolt upright.  
"That power!" he said. "It's already at my maximum power and it's going up, faster than anything I've ever some across!"  
"Now do you see why we've got to beat this guy now?" The mystery saiyan asked. "If we attack him as soon as we land, we might have a chance if we work together."  
"Whats your name anyway?" Vegeta asked.  
"If you must call me something," the saiyan replied, "Call me, Tato."  
When they entered the atmosphere of the planet Tato told Vegeta to power up then to save time. When the ship landed both Vegeta and Tato flew out. Vegeta noticed that although Tato had not transformed into a super saiyan, he was still just as powerful as Vegeta himself.  
"More challengers?" roared a saiyan with red hair, dressed in brown rags. "I crush you all!"  
"I thought the legend said that he can only maintain his full power as an oozaru." Vegeta said.  
"Exactly," Tato began to explain, "when he is so powerful his body cannot take it, he will suddenly become ten times stronger, because he will transform into an oozaru."  
"That would have been interesting tow watch." Vegeta said, "Too bad it will never happen!!!!" he suddenly roared as he flew at the legendary super saiyan. The legendary super saiyan was very short and looked scrawny, but with a single punch he floored Vegeta.  
"Puny weaklings! You can't beat me! I am Torca, the legendary super saiyan of ancient times!"  
Torca lifted up Vegeta by his hair and punched him in the face. The once mighty saiyan prince flew through the air and landed in a heap at Tato's feet. However Vegeta sat up and wiped the trickle of blood running down his eye. He grabbed Tato's leg and pulled him to the floor.  
"You said that we were going to fight together." He spat with one fist raised. Suddenly Torca appeared in a blur in front of them. H kicked Vegeta away and stamped on Tato's stomach, ramming his foot deeper and deeper as Tato cried out in agony. Vegeta watched from a distance, clutching his now battered arm. It was good to see Tato, the man who had dared defy the saiyan prince, in utter agony. But then he remembered the mission, and held up his hands. Gatehring ki and forcing it into his hands he knew Tato would have to survive just a few more seconds. Beads of sweat ran down Vegeta's face, mingling with the blood that was already there.  
"FINAL FLASH!" he yelled, launching the huge ki blast. The beam collided with Torca, sweeping him from above Tato. Vegeta smiled, his aim was still good, Tato sat up, completely unharmed by Vegeta's attack. Meanwhile Torca was on the end of Vegeta's blast, being forced beyond the reaches of the curvature of the planet. He'll be in space soon, Vegeta thought, and then he'll suffocate because there were no ancient saiyans capable of breathing in space.  
Meanwhile, Torca was on the edge of the blast, wondering how anyone but him could be this powerful. Torca wasn't worried, his power was still rising, which meant he would be able to escape before he was thrown into space. After 10 seconds, when he was confident that his power was substantial enough he leapt back from the edge of the blast and kicked it with all his might. He expected it to dissipate on his leg but instead it was thrown back in the opposite direction, Vegeta and Tato were in for a surprise.  
Meanwhile Vegeta flew over to Tato.  
"If he survives, we'll fight him together," Vegeta grunted, "But I think he'll suffocate in space."  
"I hope you're right." Tato said. "Because-"  
Suddenly Vegeta's final flash came rocketing over the horizon. Torca was flying behind it. Vegeta grabbed Tato and they started to fly away, but they were both weakened and they couldn't fly fast enough. The blast was coming down on them, it was closer and closer. Vegeta looked up and saw it right above him, he held up his hands in a desperate attempt to stop it. 


	3. Three saiyans dead, or maybe two?

The final flash was at Vegeta's fingertips and already he could feel it's incredible power. Despite the tense situation, Vegeta still couldn't help but feel proud that ihe/i had created the blast. He pushed hard in a desperate attempt to save his and Tato's lives. He was struggling and was about to buckle under the blast's force.  
"Tato, help me!" he screamed. Less than a moment later Tato was at his side, the two mighty saiyans pushed upwards, but it was a futile attempt, they would die! "We're doomed!" Vegeta said. "We can't win!"  
Suddenly Vegeta stopped pushing and stepped back. Tato was shocked and angry but didn't stop pushing.  
"Quitter." He muttered to himself still straining. But Vegeta was silent, he couldn't move. His golden hair started to droop slightly and then he realized it was growing longer. His brow jutted out suddenly and his power erupted to an all-time high. His eyebrows burnt away and then he realized he was a super saiyan 3. He stepped forward again, holding his arms up.  
"Now the real fight begins." He told Tato. He punched the blast up into the air and flew up after it. Kicking it back down it flew right at Torca. Torca's power had increased greatly, however and it was still rising exponentially. Torca kicked the blast up into outer space.  
Vegeta flew back and landed next to Tato, "As a super saiyan 3 I should be able to beat him with your help, but we need to do it now, before he gets any stronger."  
"Right." Tato nodded.  
They both flew at Torca simultaneously and just before they reached him they flew up and blasted downwards. Torca was unprepared for this and fell to the ground as the blasts rained down. Vegeta landed and stepped on Torca's face, driving his foot down hard. He listened gleefully as his opponents skull cracked in several places.  
"Vegeta!" Tato shouted. "Stop playing around! I know your saiyan blood burns more as a super saiyan 3 but we need to beat him quickly!"  
"Okay." Vegeta nodded. He tensed and began to charge a ki blast but suddenly, Torca's hand reached out and pulled him to the floor. Torca then pounced on the mighty prince's stomach and stamped down repeatedly. It's too late, Tato thought; He's already stronger than Vegeta as a super saiyan 3.  
Torca laughed as he lifted Vegeta up by his new, longer hair and punched him in his already battered face. Vegeta was writhing, trying desperately to break free. "We agreed to fight him together!" Vegeta shouted at Tato through mouthfuls of blood. Tato was already charging a ki blast.  
Vegeta was still trying to break free but Torca simply kept hammering his face in. Eventually Tato fired the blast but Torca held Vegeta's body up and used it as a shield. Vegeta cried out in agony as, laughing, Torca threw him to the ground. Vegeta crawled behind a rock and passed out.  
Tato was horrified as Torca looked up and then suddenly flew straight at him. The great, legendary super saiyan elbowed him in the stomach then kicked him in the face. Tato span around and started to fly away but Torca grabbed him by his ankle and dragged him back. There was a cliff face about 500 meters away, Torca punched Tato and he flew through the air and into the cliff-face.  
Tato was driving through the rock itself, he was inside the cliff. Torca laughed maniacally and flew up to the top of the cliff. Then he fired an incredible ki wave downwards causing the whole area to collapse. Torca flew away and watched as the entire cliff caved in on top of Tato. Tato was dead!  
Vegeta swore violently under his breath. He was barely alive, draped over a rock and his only possible ally had just died. If he lost, the entire universe was doomed. Suddenly the answer came to him and he used what remained of his energy to fly shakily over to Torca.  
"I'm gonna blow myself up!" Vegeta spat.  
He stretched his left arm out to his side and then his right arm. His legs were shoulder-width apart. He clenched his fists and let loose all of his ki. He roared at the top of his lungs and fired a final flash from every part of his body at the same time. Then he started laughing as his skin started to tear off as he launched the final flashes again. His body ripped apart and last of all, his super saiyan 3 hair burnt away.  
Torca was hit full-on by this phenomenal attack, but was he defeated.? 


	4. SUPER FINAL FLASH!

The smoke eventually cleared; there was a huge crater on the face of the planet. Lying down in a heap of bloody mess was a saiyan warrior. This mighty saiyan's mane of red hair was now sticking up with its ki. The brown rags the saiyan was wearing had been shielded by the power. Torca was incredibly weakened, but he was okay. He would still be able to bring about the end of the universe. And his two greatest threats were dead.  
Vegeta lay at the bottom of the crater, "Impossible!" he choked. "I'm still alive! How can I have survived my own destruction? I remember, my body ripping apart, but now.now it seems to be intact." He sat up and rubble fell from his body. Looking down at his hands he saw that they were simple bones. He was a skeleton, he was dead. He stood up. "A skeleton!!!!" he roared as he flew out of the crater at an incredible speed.  
Vegeta lay at the bottom of a crater. "It was a dream." He said. "But how can I be alive?" He looked down at his hands; they were completely normal and unharmed. He ran his hands through his hair. It was its normal length and thickness. "Do I still have the ability to become a super saiyan 3?" he asked. He stood up at the bottom of the crater. "He'll be surprised when he realises I'm still alive!" he clenched his fists and powered up to super saiyan. Still powering up, he was surrounded by a bolt of lightning, he was a super saiyan 2. Focusing his ki he erupted with power, his hair thickened and lengthened. His brow doubled in size and his eyebrows burnt away. He was a super saiyan 3. Screaming he jetted out of the crater and flew at Torca.  
"Impossible!" Torca managed to say before Vegeta punched him in the face. The mighty prince grabbed Torca by his red hair and punched him in the face cracking his nose. Vegeta rapidly hammered him repeatedly all over his body. Torca howled in agony as he fell to the floor. Vegeta didn't stop for even a moment, he gave Torca a swift kick and he rolled over on the floor. The mighty super saiyan 3 forced all of his ki into his hands; he wouldn't be able to do this again, so if Torca survived.  
"SUPER FINAL FLASH!!!!!" he roared as he fired an earth-shaking blast of ki. He slumped to his knees, still forcing the ki out of his hands. He could feel his power slipping away. His power suddenly dropped and he was again a super saiyan 2, then a super saiyan, but he was still firing the blast. His hair lengthened as somehow he managed to claw his way back to super saiyan 3. He fell to the floor and passed out; he had sustained a Super Final Flash for over 5 minutes. But was it enough? And if it wasn't, what was? 


End file.
